fallout11tyfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Butcher Pete
No porn, please. Hi there! Welcome to our wiki, and thank you for your contributions! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on This dude's talk page.! :Need more help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site and links to pages to help you learn how to edit. :Please every time you edit, so that we can recognise an established user. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! You seem know what you are doing here, thanks. Fat Man Spoon 18:26, 30 June 2009 (UTC) ::Thanks from me too.Made you an admin. Werewolfhell 18:27, 30 June 2009 (UTC) :::To block people just click on the Block User thingy on the side bar..its under recent changes or Random Page Werewolfhell 18:35, 30 June 2009 (UTC) I'm working on the templates, hang on. Fat Man Spoon 18:55, 30 June 2009 (UTC) Yes, you can make a page for Bubsey Clownpants the Deathclaw. Oh, Meryl... Just doing my job. 20:51, 30 June 2009 (UTC) ::If you need to relax head over to this page Mr.Wolf 13:55, 1 July 2009 (UTC) Setting It's England Baby! We use... er, 'Borrowed' Vertibirds. Fat Man Spoon 22:13, 30 June 2009 (UTC) Hehe, borrowed with a full clip of Bozar ammo. Just doing my job. 22:14, 30 June 2009 (UTC) Okay, we don't want to borrow much, so make those links to the page back in the Vault, m'kay? Stats we keep, the rest are back at the Vault. Just doing my job. 22:17, 30 June 2009 (UTC) Make GNR UK. Fly on Bubsy. NO! SOKOLOV IS DEAD. Nice. Just doing my job. 22:26, 30 June 2009 (UTC) Yeah, I shot Ocelot when he was unconsious, saving the damn future and all, and I get an 'OCELOT IS DEAD!' Message. Fat Man Spoon 22:28, 30 June 2009 (UTC) We are adding that to mah death scene! NITPICKER IS DEAD. Colonel- "Snake? Snake?! SNAKE!!!" Just doing my job. 22:30, 30 June 2009 (UTC) RE: GNRUK You, sir, know your shit. You have very nice picture skills. Just doing my job. 01:36, 1 July 2009 (UTC) Well, okay picture skills. You don't need to put those Just doing my job. 01:42, 1 July 2009 (UTC) Holy shit. You have AMAZING picture skills. Just doing my job. 03:02, 1 July 2009 (UTC) You are now Photoshopper Pete. You will be the greatest thing to happen to Vault Boy in a long time. Just doing my job. 03:10, 1 July 2009 (UTC) You're good at this! We need to get you a weird girlfriend... Just doing my job. 04:26, 1 July 2009 (UTC) :NOOOO DON'T LISTEN TO HIM!!!!! Spence 04:28, 1 July 2009 (UTC) ::He's a little peeved right now... Preferences? Just doing my job. 04:30, 1 July 2009 (UTC) :::NOO BUTCHER... DON'T!!!! Spence 04:31, 1 July 2009 (UTC) :Calm the hell down. Just doing my job. 04:32, 1 July 2009 (UTC) ::LOL. Spence 04:33, 1 July 2009 (UTC) SILENCE! I mean weird, like not human weird. Like Meryl and I, for example. Just doing my job. 04:34, 1 July 2009 (UTC) ::Why did you cross out my LOL? It didn't do anything to you. Spence 04:41, 1 July 2009 (UTC) Because you are annoying me. And scaring the initiate. Just doing my job. 04:42, 1 July 2009 (UTC) :Excellent! Welcome to the club. Tell Cindy I said hello. Just doing my job. 04:43, 1 July 2009 (UTC) |:-[ Spence 04:45, 1 July 2009 (UTC) Way to join the dark side... Spence 04:48, 1 July 2009 (UTC) :Dark side of what? And Pete, I'm working on your userbox now. Just doing my job. 04:49, 1 July 2009 (UTC) You are the dark side. Spence 04:50, 1 July 2009 (UTC) :No, John, you are the demons. And then John was a zombie. Butcher Pete 04:51, 1 July 2009 (UTC) ::Poor John. He should have simply accepted the changes. But noooo... Just doing my job. 04:53, 1 July 2009 (UTC) :::Who;s John? Spence 04:57, 1 July 2009 (UTC) ::::Go to http://youarethedemons.com/. Its DOOM fan fiction that's so bad its good. Butcher Pete 04:59, 1 July 2009 (UTC) :::You are John. John Spencer. Just doing my job. 05:01, 1 July 2009 (UTC) ::::I have nooo idea what you're talking about. Spence 05:03, 1 July 2009 (UTC) Live ones. Ah damn. Still just us. Welcome back. Just doing my job. 18:32, 1 July 2009 (UTC) Meryl likes your songs. Der Krom-whatthehell is really cool. Just doing my job. 18:43, 1 July 2009 (UTC)